


《無人的客廳如此冷清，我還在黑暗中等你回家。》｜POI 疑犯追蹤（肖根／根肖）

by dt910189



Category: Person of Interest (TV), 疑犯追蹤
Genre: F/F, 影集, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《無人的客廳如此冷清，我還在黑暗中等你回家。》｜POI 疑犯追蹤（肖根／根肖）

或許早在一切開始之前，你便知道了結局，也或許正因如此，你才單方面的迴避掉了那人所有的明示和暗示，只是這次你高估了自己，也低估了那人的耐心。

你從沒預料到自己會踏進一段感情，而當你意識到時，早已深陷其中。起初，你說服著自己那只是同事間的情誼，即便連你也覺得那樣的說法過於生硬，後來，你在那上千次的模擬中，真正的開始面對了這段感情。你知道，有些事或許終究無法倖免。

漸漸地，你不再拒絕她的親近，甚至開始用自己的方式去關心她，這無形中讓她受到了鼓舞，而同時你也逐漸地意識到，你的愛並不比她少。

那次在墓園聽見她的聲音，你幾乎都要以為真的是她在和你說話了，但事情又怎麼會順著你的意呢？她走了，那個對你說起情話總是不害臊的女孩，真的離開你了。

留下的，只有她的聲音。

晚霞帶走了屋內的最後一絲光線，你獨自坐在那面向大門的沙發上，模糊的輪廓隱約能看見那招牌性的馬尾，卻許久都未見你有任何動作，就這麼死盯著大門，像是它下一秒就會被誰給打開來似的。

這些天養成的這個習慣，令你有些體力不支，你努力地想撐過睡意，卻依舊沒能敵擋住早已疲倦的身體。

睡夢間，你依稀聽見了那熟悉的聲音，你不確定那究竟是機器，抑或是她真的回到了你的身邊，幾度試圖睜開雙眼，卻沒能在一片漆黑的屋內搜尋到誰的身影，只是那個聲音卻輕柔地出現在你身旁，她讓你別擔心她，她讓你照顧好自己，但她從未透露任何與她有關的消息。

或許這一切就是個夢，或許待你醒來時，那個熱情的女孩就躺在你身旁，等待你給予的早安吻。

你不知道自己還要像這樣迎來多少個日夜，但或許這麼睡過去，就能等到那個她了，對嗎？

「——have a sweet dream, Sameen.」


End file.
